


What a Change of Outfit can do

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship/Love, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written way back in 2006 for a challenge at Pepe's Place. It had to include the words "April showers".</p>
    </blockquote>





	What a Change of Outfit can do

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2006 for a challenge at Pepe's Place. It had to include the words "April showers".

"Teal'c..." Daniel looked tentatively at his friend, when they walked through the offworld forest. Sam and Cam nowhere in sight.

"Ever thought of buddy fucking?"

"Indeed, DanielJackson..." T lowered his head to one side, watched Daniel intensely in his leather "space cowboy" outfit.

"I miss Jack, though." Daniel whispered, admiring Teal'c's shiny pants.

"So do I."

Despite their last words, they found themselves wrestling on the ground, fighting for dominance, enjoying the rubbing of their cocks against each other through the leather.

"I will fuck you now, DanielJackson."

"GOD!" Daniel groaned, "PLEASE! They'll be back soon!"

April showers were ignored.


End file.
